Kaito and Gakupo, Title Promps
by RainbowgasmWriter
Summary: Gakupo x Kaito, some mentioned yaoi, but nothing graphic. Basically a series of paragraphs brought on by song titles on the radio.
1. Chapter 1

These are inspired by songs I heard on the radio, but only the titles mostly... As some of the songs I'd never really listened to... So I don't own the songs... or the characters...

#1- Heaven

Having Gakupo in his arms was like heaven to Kaito, he'd never felt safer or more loved. Surely someone this loving, this caring, this... beautiful, must be a god?

#2- Shook

Kaito acted sweet and innocent in real life, but when he was on stage- he was a monster who could rock or shake it with the best of them. Lucky for Gakupo that Kaito uses their bed as a practice stage, because when Kaito shakes, Gakupo gets shook, and when Gakupo gets shook, Kaito gets fucked.

#3- Ghost

Kaito was staring into the distance like he'd seen a ghost, and when Gakupo asked him why he looked like that, Kaito replied- "Don't EVER let Len run around in his boxers again! It's SO disturbing!"

#4- Man I Used to Be

Before Gakupo joined the Vocaloids, he'd been a young man- raised as an orphan all his life, with a love of dance and martial arts, trying to fight his way to the top from a small basement apartment.

#5- Stereo Love

Gakupo's first single got a LOT of love from the local radio stations. And for every time a station played his song, Kaito would give him a kiss. Gakupo cared more about the kisses.

#6- I Like It

"So... do you like your birthday gift Gaku?"  
Gakupo looked at how Kaito was spread out on the sheets for him, "No... I love it!"

#7- Turn Off the Lights

Kaito blushed when his lover pounced on him, "G-Gaku! You didn't turn off the lights!"

#8- Rich Girl

Lately, Luka had gotten a real 'rich girl' attitude, and one night at dinner; she informed Kaito that his thoughtfully prepared meal was no good because he'd used canned spaghetti sauce. She ended up with said sauce all down the front of her expensive white blouse courtesy of Gakupo when Kaito's midnight blue eyes glossed over with tears.

#9- Only Girl

Kaito didn't know anything about girls, but he was sure that Gakupo was the only person, man or woman, for him.

#10- Airplanes

They'd flown a lot. But even so, Kaito never got over his fears of flying, and would spend the whole trip stuck to Gakupo's arm and unable to sleep.

#11- Love Story

When Gakupo had first wanted to join, the girls weren't exactly supportive, it was a long and hard road to get them to accept him. It was a constant battle with Master too, he didn't approve of Kaito and Gakupo's relationship, but they didn't care. They love each other, and are determined to give their little love story a happy ending.

#12- If It's Love

Miku took a deep breath, looking at the two older boys of the group; her 'brother' and the new comer, "If it really is love you two have for each other then... I approve..."

#13- Gold Digger

Gakupo had been with a few girls in the past, but they'd all been gold diggers and when he couldn't give them what they wanted, they dumped him. Well, Gakupo just officially earned in 5millionth dollar, AND he had a partner who would have loved him even if he OWED 5million. Who's laughing NOW girls?

#14- Whatcha Say

Cheating on Gakupo? Does not compute... Gakupo cheating on me? Does not compute...

#15- Angel

Kaito is Gakupo's angel, and he swears he was sent from heaven just to be his. It was so hard for him to believe that this was happening to him, that he was so lucky to find this angel, and for this angel to love him back if it hadn't been meant to be. And so, Gakupo never worried about anyone taking him away, because he knew he would stop breathing before he let that happen.


	2. Chapter 2

#1- Please Don't Go

Miku seriously wanted to kick Gakupo out of the group... and he was going to listen, that was until Kaito begged him in a voice that said he would die if Gakupo left. "P-please don't g-go G-gaku!" and it was completely heart breaking to all who heard. So much so that Miku forgot all about the argument they'd had and LET him stay.

#2- Santa Baby

It was time for the annual Vocaloid Christmas Concert. Kaito chose to sing his own version of Santa Baby. And he called it 'Gaku-baby'. And it wasn't asking for all those material things the original did. They almost cut it because of how purely suggestive he made it. They nearly had to apologize to the audience for how... sexy he was dancing too. Who knew Kaito had it in him?

#3- About Us

Kaito hated how everyone talked about them. Like they'd never last, like there was trouble in their future. Kaito didn't care, they would get through all that trouble; they would prove them all wrong! They were going to grow old together, happily! They will be together forever...

#4- Whatta Night

Gakupo... Kaito... a bed... after Kaito's 'Gaku-baby' performance... what else needs to be said?

#5- Raise Your Glass

Gakupo proved them wrong again; his song had sold triple platinum. And at dinner, he and Gakupo made sure to raise a glass to his fans and Kaito- his inspiration.

#6- Runnin'

Master had them all running around like chickens with their heads chopped off. But Kaito and Gakupo always made SURE to make some time for each other.

#7- Back to December

Last December, Gakupo was all alone. Sure he had his dance crew, and they were great; but he was lonely. He didn't like to think back to that time, because Kaito knew when he did, and he always got this sad look in his eyes and wished that he'd been able to be with Gakupo sooner. Gakupo didn't want Kaito to think like that, they were together now, and that's all that really mattered.

#8- Carol of the Bells

It was the most popular all Vocaloid song at the concert. Everyone on key, on beat; and no one passed out from lack of oxygen! GOD it was hard to sing that song even for them! But they'd done an amazing job!

#9- Night is Young

It was only 11pm... The night was still young. Gakupo smirked and shook Kaito awake again and eagerly made sweet love to him... again... and several other times that night before and after. Hey! It was their Christmas vacation after all!

#10- Unlove You

... It's not going to happen... even if you hurt me... I'll ALWAYS love you... there is no such thing as 'Unloving' you...

#11- What's My Name

Gakupo has a thing for Kaito calling his name while they make love... As if he wants to make sure it's him he is focusing on and not picturing someone else... Of course when Gakupo asks, it's always "Gakupo" Kaito calls.

#12- Telephone

Cell phones are an important tool in their relationship. If they're separated by tours or concerts or events, they can text or call each other anytime. ANYTIME. No matter if it's in the middle of a concert or the middle of the night. If they need to hear the other's voice, they can call.

#13- Get Up and Dance

Kaito got up and danced. And Gakupo had the urge to do a different type of dance with him, with the way his boyfriend's hips were swinging and swaying. He had to wipe his mouth off from all the drool.

#14- Coming Home

After 4 months on tour, away from his precious love, Gakupo was FINALLY coming home. He was sitting on the edge of his seat in the car, ready to spring out the second they pulled in the drive. He missed him; he missed his Kaito SO much that he was sure he would die if he didn't see him tonight.

Gakupo was coming home, after 4 months, coming HOME; to him. He was sitting out on the front steps despite the cold, eyes glossy with both happy tears, and tears of heart break for the length of time they'd been apart. As soon as he saw the car pull in, he bounded down to the door, jumping INTO the car to wrap himself around his lover tightly, as if he'd never let go again. And Gakupo held him back the same way.

#15- Night Like This

They hadn't had a night like this in 4 months, a night where they could just HOLD each other, touch each other, and kiss each other. No words needed to understand how much they'd missed each other. They didn't even make love that night, but that didn't mean the night wasn't FILLED with love.


End file.
